Saki
by TheActualFoxy
Summary: The story of best friends Mike and Bon, raw and unfiltered, after their high school career ends. Bon's interested in someone other than Mike, of a girl with an equally weird name as his own. Mike isn't one to care, instead using his free time skateboarding and getting into trouble. But everything changes with the encounter of a lone girl at the skate park, a girl named Saki.


**A/N: Look what happens when inspiration hits me. It's a little different from my other stories and quite random. Feel free to tell me what you thought of this. Keep in mind that this little story is very raw and nothing is sugarcoated. Enjoy everyone as humans in our everyday world.**

 _-JUNE 12, 2015-_

"Here."

The bruise on Mike's arm continues to pulse as the older teen cups his hand and allows Bon to spill the remainder of the candies into his hand. They're smooth against his rough hands and he lifts them up to his nose. Due to the wind, he can't catch a scent of the oddly colored candies.

Well, they aren't exactly candies, but Mike pops them into his mouth without concern. Bon always laces the sweets with something, and Mike sure doesn't want to be spoiled. The surprise will come soon when the "candies" hit his brain.

"Damn, you made them strong," Mike says through his full mouth. "We're going to be up all night." Last time that happened, they visited their Chemistry teacher's house. The cops were called and Mike was speeding away from the house when he noticed that Bon wasn't beside him in the front seat.

"Hell yeah," Bon agrees, scratching the back of his neck. "Let's not get too crazy."

"Are you thinking about that time our Chemistry teacher?" Mike snickers, snatching the box of cigarettes out of Bon's pocket. Eating illegal substances and smoking in front of the public library isn't the brightest nor the sneakiest thing to participate it, but they're doing it for a reason. AKA Bonnie's plan.

Mike hopes she'll notice them soon, because he accidentally left his only good jeans in the washer. And quite possibly left the oven on, but that's just an assumption. Did he turn the notch down to zero after cooking his mother that banana bread?

"Crap," Mike mumbles under his breath. He definitely did not shut the oven off.

"About how you left me behind and I had to run all the way back to your house? I can't forget and I never will," Bon argues, shifting away from his friend.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"That bad!?" Bon's gaze snaps to the library's front doors. "For having zero concern over me, you're not using my lighter."

"Bon!" Mike groans, allowing Bon to snatch the cigarette from his grasp and smoke. "At least let me smoke. I had important things to do today, and instead I'm waiting around for some girl to appear and notice you."

Another smoke and Bon sighs. "Don't piss me off, then." There's Mike's answer and he silently stares at the library door, urging her to step out.

As people arrive and leave the library, sending careful glances at the two teens, Mike leans his lower body against the concrete wall. The back of his neck is sweaty, leaving his black hair to stick to his neck. His mind drifts to his skateboard and how he received the bruises littered throughout his body. Up on top of the peak, he fell with his skateboard, and since the little kids were watching him with awe, he decided to show off. That's where he made the mistake.

He likes the skate park because of this one person. She's a foreigner with the darkest eyes and the silkiest hair. Asian girls are sweet, but she's terribly shy. Mike wants to tell her that she skates like a pro, but she's always by herself and seems to like it that way.

But yesterday, she saw him when he fell. She was the only one that helped him up. That's when Mike introduced himself.

Her name is Saki.

"Man, there she is!" Bon's suddenly squeaky voice draws Mike's attention to the lady leaving the library. She's close enough for them to smell her sweet perfume. Channel, Mike's guessing, judging from her Gucci purse and Louboutin heels.

"Her?" Bon never falls for those types of girls. He prefers the girls with gauges in their ears and pink stripes streaking their hair. When did he fall for this goody two-shoe?

When did they both fall for women so unlike themselves?

"What? She's beautiful, smart, smells like an angel…" Bon gives a small sigh and Mike uses this distraction to grab the lighter and pack of cigarettes from Bon's jeans.

"Don't fall for her. You know how those girls act," Mike mumbles through his cigarette. Smoke rises into the air and he takes a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. So what if the oven's on and if his jeans won't fit his skinny frame. All that matters is now. "All they care about is money."

"But she has money." Bon watches as she leaves the library's parking lot in her nice car while Mike smokes his worries away. "Why would she need any more."

The way he said it was more of a statement and Mike rolls his eyes. "At least tell me her name. Maybe I'll know her father."

"You? Nice joke, bud. Her name's Chic. Her last name is Rivera."

"Chic Rivera? It's almost as weird as your name," Mike snorts, dodging Bon's elbow. "Rivera… I don't know the last name."

Bon paces the sidewalk and stares at the direction of Chic's departure. A bad sign.

"How do you think she makes her money?" Mike offers, flicking the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with his heel. "Think she sells drugs?"

"No!" Bon stares at the traffic and smiles. "I know she wouldn't."

"You don't know her. She barely looked at us when she left the library."

"So? I just know she isn't like that." Before Mike can mention his time at the skate park and Saki, Bon smiles. Not a normal smile, but a smile that's due to something/someone you like.

This is terrible.

"You really like her, huh?" Mike eyes his friend.

"A lot. I really want to talk to her." Bon's face becomes conflicted for a split second, as if pondering a life choice, and he says, "Keep my lighter and cigarettes. I'm in a happy mood, so just keep them. I don't need drugs when I've got love."

"Love? A minute ago you said you liked her!" At least he can keep his drugs. Now they're both in good moods. "Buddy, listen to yourself. You're starting to act like those love-struck actors on soap operas."

"Shut up."

Pocketing the cigarettes into his pocket and feeling the start of the candies affecting his perception, Mike heads to his car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bon asks, to which Mike replies as simply as possible.

"We've seen Chic. You got what you wanted. I wish I could help you out more, but I'm crap at love. Also, my house is going to start on fire if I don't turn off the oven, so would you mind if I left?"

Bon doesn't say anything as Mike enters his car.


End file.
